Cross-reference to Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 042,181, filed Apr. 24, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,065, and its continuation in part U.S. Ser. No. 07/260,969, filed contemporaneously herewith, both incorporated herein by reference, where preparation of the subject compound, 1-diphenylmethyl-(4-[(2-(4-methylphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl] piperazine and its uses are taught.